


Wrapped around your little finger

by Akaashi_Hatake



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, F/M, I don't like writing tags, I suck at them!, Just read, Kinda fluff, Reader-Insert, Tsukishima who is really horny, not my best work, tsukki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 16:30:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8109541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaashi_Hatake/pseuds/Akaashi_Hatake
Summary: Written from Tsukishima's perspective where he's not as composed as he always looks.





	

He looked at you with such lust deep within his eyes. He simply couldn't wait to place his hands all over you.  
Everything about him told you he was contained and collected but on the inside, you were turning him to mush.  
Having to wait for even a split second longer sent his brain into overdrive.  
When he did put his hands on your skin he couldn't get enough of you and soon he was covering your neck in soft kisses and caressing your body.  
Rubbing his hands all over your skin. Not in a sexual way but just simply to touch you and feel you as you lived and breathed beneath him.  
His mind vanished the moment you kissed him back and he was on cloud nine when you teasingly bit his ear.  
Soon he was left wanting more and more of you.  
As articles of clothing were shed you noticed he was still calm and collected and in control of his movements.  
But if you could only see what his mind looked like at the moment; He was far from cool and collected.  
His thoughts were swirling around in his head and he knees felt weak.  
He felt his stomach drop as you stroked his inner thigh. He wasn't sure how much longer he could contain himself.  
He felt all these emotions well up suddenly inside himself and he broke as you gently bit his lower lip.  
He moaned into the kiss as his composure broke and he became wrapped around your little finger.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this terribly short drabble.  
> Please do tell me what you think about it, I'd love to hear it.


End file.
